Skeletons in the Closet
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Right after Midnight Predator. Jaguar and Turquoise get together, but things don't end happily-ever-after when a shadow from Jaguar's past begins to wreak havoc and spread fear in Midnight
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or places from Midnight Predator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaguar lounged on the couch in his office, his eyes shut. He didn't bother to open them when he heard the door open, then close.  
  
"Hello, Turquoise."  
  
"Daryl's dead."  
  
"I know." Jaguar sat up and looked at her, his black eyes calculating.  
  
"Well. What do you want to ask me?"  
  
Turquoise grinned, "If you wanted to know, you could look for yourself. But you want to hear me ask, don't you?"  
  
"I like to know I'm right." Jaguar said, grinning in return.  
  
She sighed, feigning defeat. "Alright, alright. I want to ask you about that job teaching self- defense."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You're not going to settle for anything halfway, are you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes as his grin spread. "I was wondering if the position was still open."  
  
"If you really want it, it's yours." He said confidently. "And where will you live?" He said the last bit with an air of unimportance, but his eyes bore into her questioningly.  
  
She blushed. "Well, I can't stay in Nathaniel's house forever. I was hoping I could stay here with you."  
  
Jaguar stood up and walked towards her with his cat-like gait. "Are you sure that's wise, Turquoise?" he asked resting his left hand on her cheek.  
  
Her eyes met his. "I'm willing to give it a try." She walked over and sat on his couch. "Besides, this place isn't as dangerous as you make it out to be."  
  
"Really?" he asked grinning mischievously and walking over to her.  
  
"Really."  
  
Jaguar sat down besides her and kissed her-gently, but possessively-and she kissed him back.  
  
"You used to be afraid of that, Turquoise," he said, his voice husky.  
  
"I have nothing left to fear." She whispered, and kissed him once more.  
  
When that kiss broke, he pulled her close and kissed her neck, and his lips trailed up to her ear.  
  
"If you want me, I'm yours." He breathed.  
  
She responded by kissing the vampire passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, Turquoise lay in Jaguar's arms.  
  
"Do you still want to stay here with me?"  
  
"Of cour-"  
  
"Jaguar!" the door blew open and Eric stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?'" Jaguar stood, worry in his eyes.  
  
"There's been- a security breech. well, you had better come see this!" and Eric took off down the hall.  
  
Jaguar turned to Turquoise. "You'd better stay here." And with that he took off down the hallway.  
  
Turquoise followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaguar swore as he rounded the corner and saw that two of his guards lay dead. As he bent down to inspect their bodies, he saw that they had been killed by someone using knives.  
  
He swore once more. How could a person with a night break into his Midnight, kill not one, but two of his guards- his most powerful ones at that- and not-  
  
His line of thought trailed off as he caught sight of the wall.  
  
Painted on it, with the guards' blood, was a single name. Mackena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Turquoise walked up behind Jaguar. "Makena. who's that?"  
  
Jaguar didn't answer.  
  
"Jaguar." She walked up behind him and touched his arm, only to have him jump a mile.  
  
"Turqouoise! I told you to stay in my office!" he didn't bother to wait for an explanation. "Joren!"  
  
A wolf shifter- one of the many Midnight guards- walked up.  
  
"Take Turquoise to my office. Once there stay with her and GUARD HER WITH YOUR LIFE."  
  
The wolf nodded his shaggy head and shifted to his human body. He moved to take her to Jaguar's room, but she brushed him off.  
  
"Jaguar. What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain it later, Turquoise." He snapped. "Go. Now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Master of Midnight watched as Joren led Turquoise to his room. He could tell she was angry with him, but he couldn't deal with it at the moment.  
  
"You! Guards!" he snapped. "Be on the look out. Mackena's a shifter. She could be anywhere. Get to your posts and don't let anyone in. And stay in your human forms unless trouble arises, because you are ordered to kill any animal that tries to sneak in. Especially panthers."  
  
And with that he turned on his heel and stormed off to his room, bracing himself for his talk with Turquoise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't waste any time.  
  
"So? Who's this Mackena?" She asked, practically before Jaguar even opened the door.  
  
"She was one of the women I. broke as a trainer." He sighed. "In the old Midnight."  
  
Turquoise stared at him. "But. that was nearly two hundred years ago! She should be dead."  
  
"Yeah, she should." Jaguar agreed. "And. And I thought she died in the fire."  
  
"There's one person who would know." Turquoise walked over to the phone that sat on Jaguar's desk. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
A/N: I had re-written this chapter a little- editing and stuff. And I saved it onto my floppy disk and I thought I had saved it onto my computer too, but I didn't, and then I lost my floppy disk at school (it had all my stories on it! And a bunch a new chapters too!) So I'm giving you the original version, and editing it at the end, cause right now I can't remember how I changed it (I have a migraine,)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nathaniel stood in the doorway in front of Jaguar and Turquoise. "Mackena DeBourg." He repeated slowly.  
  
"Yes, Nathaniel. Have you heard anything about her." Jaguar asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
There was silence for a while. "Well?" Turquoise pressed.  
  
"There's not much to tell, Turquoise. And what there is won't please you."  
  
"We're paying you a good sum, Nathaniel. Tell us. From the fire at Midnight." Jaguar persisted.  
  
Nathaniel sighed. "Mackena DeBourg escaped the fire. She wandered for several years and at the age of twenty-three she found herself in Ramsey. There she met a vampire who brought her to New Mayhem. He was called Isaac. I do not know much about him for he hasn't been seen for at least three hundred years since then. He taught her to fight, then changed her."  
  
"Isaac." Jaguar muttered, trying to remember what the name meant to him. His eyes grew wide as it dawned on him. "He was very anti-slave trade. He changed her?"  
  
The mercenary nodded. "She was trained to destroy the slave trade when the time comes."  
  
Jaguar sighed as Nathaniel went on. "She has personal reasons also, Jaguar. She's after you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young woman with ebony hair and matching ebony eyes walked briskly down the street. Her hands were hidden in the pockets of her long, black trench coat, where she was fingering the hilt of a small, deadly knife. She quickly ducked down a street and into a small house. Pulling her hands out of the coat, she walked over to the sink and began to wash the blood off them.  
  
"Mackena. You're back." A man appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Of course I am, Isaac." She said simply.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
She grinned evilly. "He's scared shitless."  
  
"And Midnight?"  
  
Mackena rolled her eyes. "Midnight is edgy. They were unprepared. Two guards are gone."  
  
Isaac crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the door. "So you're going to play with them first?"  
  
"Like a cat with a mouse." She answered.  
  
"Mackena-"  
  
She spun around. "Listen, Isaac. I don't feel like rushing in and killing them all. I like to see them panic and I enjoy watching Jaguar squirm. Revenge is sweeter this way."  
  
"You shouldn't think of it as revenge, Mackena. You're here to destroy the trade."  
  
"And you said I could destroy him along with it." She growled.  
  
"As long as you didn't lose sight of what was important." he corrected.  
  
Mackena turned back to the sink and began scrubbing her hands harshly so that they soon began to bleed. She relished in the pain and the sight of the crimson blood dripping from her.  
  
Isaac grasped her left forearm. Mackena turned to glare at him and met his cold eyes. "I chose you for your anger and your hatred of the trade, Mackena. You're important-"  
  
"I'm a trained dog." She spat bitterly. "I'm just waiting for my master to sic me on my next prey."  
  
Isaac smirked and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Mackena." He shook his head.  
  
"So I am right.' She growled.  
  
"Of course you are. But you are not a slave. You could leave whenever you want. I don't control you, I don't beat you. But you are my weapon."  
  
Mackena's eyes burned with barely controlled fury. "You could destroy Midnight yourself, if it's so precious to you. All I want is Jaguar's unattached head at my feet."  
  
"You're destroying Midnight." Isaac insisted.  
  
Within seconds Mackena's knife was in her hands, the blade pressed against Isaac's chest. "I could kill you right now, and not feel a moment's remorse."  
  
Isaac moved slowly, pulling the knife away from his chest then out of her hand. "I know you could. And I know you wouldn't."  
  
He kissed her once, then turned and left the room. She watched him leave her eyes angry. "What makes you assume I wouldn't?" she muttered under her breath. 


End file.
